


Magic Penis

by dbw



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbw/pseuds/dbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a very short snippet that I posted a few years ago to Senad during a discussion about a new fanfiction archive. Said archive had a list of arbitrary rules about what a story could and could not contain, including, (I kid you not) "no magic penises." Well, who could resist that, I ask you?</p><p>Originally posted December 2002</p>
    </blockquote>





	Magic Penis

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short snippet that I posted a few years ago to Senad during a discussion about a new fanfiction archive. Said archive had a list of arbitrary rules about what a story could and could not contain, including, (I kid you not) "no magic penises." Well, who could resist that, I ask you?
> 
> Originally posted December 2002

Rip, crackle, crackle, snip.

"Argh!"

"Sandburg? What the heck is going on in there?" Jim stood in front of the closed door of his roommate's bedroom and frowned.

"Nothing, Jim. Not. A. Thing." Rip, rip, rip, crackle.

"Sounds like something to me, Chief. Wanna open the door?" He reached for the knob after hearing a loud sigh from the other side of the door.

"Come on in, Jim." Blair's voice held a discouraged note that the Sentinel wasn't used to hearing.

"What happened in here?" He glanced around the room and raised an eyebrow as he took in what looked like tiny pieces of confetti covering the floor, the bed and the desk. His partner sat in the middle of the bed, tiny pieces of paper clinging to his shirt and sticking out of his hair.

"I can't make it work."

"What?" Jim's heart plummeted to his stomach. Was this the end, then? Was Blair finally fed up with trying to fit the pieces of his dissertation together without really revealing anything about Jim? Was he going to leave? "What can't you make work?"

Blair gestured at the paper strewn all over his room. "I thought I'd try my hand at fan fiction. I wanted to write a story about the characters from The Watchman TV show and post it to that new archive. Have some fun with it, you know?"

Jim nodded, though he really didn't have a clue what Blair was talking about. At least it wasn't about the diss.

"But every time I finish the story and look over the list of what can't be in it, according to the archivists, I find that I've broken another rule." He sighed heavily. "About the only rule I haven't broken is the one about 'no magic penises.' What the hell is a magic penis, anyway? All those rules have taken all the fun out of writing, man."

Jim smiled. "You've got a way with words, Chief. Why bother with their rules? Why not write what you want and not worry about it? Post your story some place else. I'm sure that there'll be others out there who'll want to read it."

"You think so?" Blair asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I know so," Jim said decisively. He cocked his head and grinned. "Um, Chief? About that question you have? The one about magic penises? I think I can help you out with that."


End file.
